Life or Death
by theatergleek
Summary: Prompt from CP Coulter's Tumblr.  "At gunpoint? Blade point? At an inch from death?" TWO-SHOT  Julian admits his feelings to Logan as his last words.  4/4/2011- "Epilogue/Sequel" added.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, I realize that I'm just adding an author's note, and not adding more story, but I really just want to say thank you to "asongforvicki" (on Tumblr) for making made that AMAZING edit of the end of this fanfiction! Great big lessthanthrees are sent your way, Iole!

* * *

"Hey, Julian!" Adam called to the boy.

Julian gave the new boy a small wave and smile, but kept on walking towards the Stuart dorm. He was still shaken about what had happened a week ago; a picture of him had been ripped up and blood was around it. This event reminded him of the death threats he had been receiving, but they had finally stopped... Unless this was his stalker's way of saying, "I'm back." The boy slowed down, deep in thought, and put the puzzle pieces together.

_Adam_ was a huge fan of his.

He admitted his crush on Logan to _Adam_.

_Adam_ knew so much about him.

"Oh dear god..." Julian breathed.

* * *

Seconds later, Justin Bancroft was waken up by a loud banging on his dorm door.

"Justin! JUSTIN!" he heard a panicked voice yell outside of his room.

_Julian. _

The older boy shot up from his bed, and raced to the door.

"Julian? What happened?" he asked.

"Adam... Oh _god_.. H-he's the one," the frightened boy sobbed.

"What do you mean?"

"A-Adam's the one," he paused, "who sent me those death threats," the boy finished in a whisper.

"Justin," a little girl mumbled in the background.

"Hold on, Laura. I'm talking to Julian."

"But _Justin_, I had a bad dream! We were coming back to the dorms and... and I saw a ripped up picture of Julian, and it had this _red stuff_ all over it and around it, like someone spilled Kool-Aid all over it. Then, then I saw that boy that Julian was talking to sitting somewhere talking to himself and he had this shiny thing in his hands. I was so scared!" the girl said.

"Shut up, Laura!" Justin scolded his sister. "Wait, _what_?"

"There was a picture of Julian all ripped up an-"

"I heard what you said, Laura! Are you sure it was that guy Julian was talking to?"

"100% sure, Justin!"

"Julian, go back to your dorm right now. Call Logan or Derek to tell your teachers that you can't come to class due to... something! Make it up! Just go back to your room. I'm going to find Adam," Justin ordered.

Julian did as told, and called Logan.

"Hello?" the boy on the other line said.

"Logan? It's Julian. Tell my teachers I won't be in class today,_ please_."

"Why?" Logan paused. "Is everything okay?"

_Someone's following me._

"No, Logan, it's not okay right now... Just tell them I can't come!" Julian said, his breath increasing.

"Julian! What's going on?" Logan asked with more urgency.

"I think Adam's my stalker. The one who sent me death threats."

_I'm being followed._

_"_Julian, go straight to your dorm and lock the door. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You don't think I'm already heading there? Justin's trying to find Adam!" Julian yelled into the phone.

"But Justin won't be able to find me, my dear old Julian. I'm right here," a creepy voice said from behind.

"Julian? Is that Adam?" Logan's voice quivered.

_No. No no no no no. What did I do to deserve this?_

"Yes."

* * *

"A little birdie told me that you know my secret identity, Julian Larson. I don't like people knowing who I am. And you do. So, I must kill you," Adam said, stepping closer with each word.

"Adam... You don't want to do this," Julian whispered.

"But you should have known I'd keep my promise on those threats. You weren't supposed to tell anyone, and you did. You told _Justin_, and _Logan_,_ Derek_ and all those Winsdor _freaks_ know about them too." Adam said, pulling out a knife from his blazer pocket.

"I never meant to tell them! I swear! Just please, don't kill me. I never got to..." Julian trailed off.

"You never got to_ what?_ you little ass? Never got to tell that tall, blonde, Abercrombie model how you feel about him?" the stalker said with disgust dripping off of his words.

"Yes!" Julian yelled.

"Well maybe you should have said so sooner. I might have actually spared your life if I knew how you felt about_ Logan," _Adam said mockingly.

For just a moment, a smile slid onto Julian's face.

"Oh, wait. _No_, I wouldn't have," Adam spit.

Adam cornered Julian into a corner of the hall, and brought the knife higher up, almost passing Julian's shoulders.

"Now we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way, Mr. Larson..."

"Get your_ fucking_ hands off me!" Julian pushed Adam away.

"The hard way, I assume."

Adam slowly began making short, but deep, cuts on Julian's arms, and inching his way down his shirt, letting the crimson liquid soak into the pristine white oxford.

"How does this feel, Julian? Knowing that you'll never be able to speak the words you've longed to say?"

"It feels_ fucking _wonderful knowing that I'm not going to end up in hell, you bastard. Keep cutting me; keep the blood running down my body. I don't give a flying fuck anymore."

The boy with the knife smirked and made his slashes longer and deeper, allowing the knife to run down Julian's legs.

"Soon, it'll all be over, and you'll be just like that little picture of mine, Julian," Adam said grimly.

"Oh _hell_ no!" a voice yelled.

_Logan?_ Julian thought.

"What they hell are you doing here, Logan? Here to see lover boy die?" Adam said.

"Get the fuck away from him!"

Logan attacked Adam, throwing punches every which way, unaware of how many times the knife had begun to cut him.

"Don't you dare," _Punch_, "lay a fucking," _Punch_, "hand on Julian,"_ Punch,_ "ever again, you bastard!"

"Make me."

Adam snuck out of of Logan's grasp and crawled over to Julian.

"Goodbye, Julian."

"I love you, Logan," Julian breathed,

And with that, Adam made his final cut.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I originally planned for this just to be a one-shot, but after all the (good) attention this fanfiction got, I couldn't help but try and create some kind of "sequel."**

**I was actually inspired by forgivemeannabelle's ("CP Coulter Writes My Canon" on here) one-shot on Tumblr, titled "7 Years." I read it and was like, "AHA! This idea perfectly fits what I wanted to do!"because I intended to write for this chapter how Logan recovered from Julian's death. So, Jay, thank you. (:**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

_Ten years later..._

Twice a year for the past ten years, one boy has visited the same grave with the same items: flowers, a blanket, and some food, and every year, the boy would leave misty eyed. Today was no different. Autumn was nearing, and the tall, blonde man was walking towards the grave, but a taller, blue-eyed brunette followed behind him. The two were dressed in their Sunday finest, and the blonde began to set up. The two men slowly worked together, and the brunette occasionally offering a comforting kiss to the blonde.

"Logan,.." the brunette whispered. "Lo... I want to formally meet him."

Logan opened his mouth, hesitating for a second, and then began to softly talk. "Julian, this is my fiancée, Andrew. He's the most amazing man; he treats me correctly. He never fails to make me smile, and I love him so much."

Andrew slowly got up on his knees, as if he was trying to reach eye level with the late boy. "Julian, I never really knew much about you until Logan brought you up. We were sitting in my apartment watching a movie, when he suddenly paused the movie and he said. 'Andrew... I want you to meet someone extremely important to me,' and we ended up staying awake until the early hours of the morning with him telling me everything about you. About how you guys would be at each others throats, fighting every moment, but yet you guys were still best friends. About how you were the only one who would listen to him, and get him to take his mess. This may sound weird, but I wish you never would have..." the brunette hesitated, "...died. From what Logan has told me, even though you guys were always fighting, you had this bond that was just too close for one of your fights to break you guys apart. it seems as if you guys would have been the perfect couple. Granted, if you had never passed, I may have never met Logan, but if I had, I would even be happy to be friends with Logan. He's the most amazing man I've ever met."

Logan's eyes were glassed over with tears threading to fall at any moment. Andrew simply pulled the blonde into a secure hug, smoothing his hair while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

After a few minutes, Logan's tears slowly faded, and Andrew kissed Logan. It was nothing to passionate or lustful. The kiss told Logan that it was going to be okay; that it was alright to let his walls down.

For the next few hours, the two boys say and talked to the headstone. Dusk was nearing, so the two began to pack up.  
Logan started to make his was to the car, but Andrew lingered behind. The brunette kneeled again and read the headstone:

_Julian Larson_  
_August 7, 1993-April 17, 2011_  
_Friend, son, and actor_  
_Never give up on what you love._

"Julian, if you really are up there, could you please send me a signal. I want your approval of our marriage. You're the opinion that matters most." The wind began to blow, and a flower landed at Andrew's feet.

"Thank you, Julian."


End file.
